


Intertwined

by FutabaYoshioka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fanboy Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Skater Victor Nikiforov, VictUuri, Youtuber AU, victor/yuri - Freeform, viktuuri, youtuber phichit, yuuri/Victor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutabaYoshioka/pseuds/FutabaYoshioka
Summary: Phichit is a YouTuber and Yuuri has been harbouring a crush on Viktor for way too long. After Yuuri's poor performance at the Grand Prix Final and the depression that followed him afterwards, Phichit decides it is time to bring them together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! please like me.

“Thank you all so much for watching this week’s Q &A, make sure you tune in next week, I’ll be filming with some highly requested quests, bye guys!” Phichit says cheerfully to the camera as he finishes filming his YouTube video for that week. He lets out lets out a long yawn and stretches his arms out. He reaches forward to turn the camera off and nearly throws the sleepy pug out of his lap. “Oops, I forgot you were there Georgy” Phichit giggles, giving his dog a pat. Although being a YouTuber was an exciting job it is a lot of work. He’d often hear other YouTubers claim it was “boring” to do the same thing all the time and it felt like a job to them, but his viewers always kept things interesting. To repay the favour, Phichit often had the most requested person in his comment section featured in his videos on the odd weeks. 

Quite often the most requested guests were Phichits friends from his ice skating days. Phichit only pursued ice skating for a few years but eventually found his passion in film making and YouTube, but the videos of his skating are still some of his most viewed. Next week’s video would feature the one and only Viktor Nikiforov. Phichit loves to hang out with Viktor, they always have fun together. The two formed a close relationship after the first time they met and have been internet friends ever since. But the one person he loves more than Viktor is his best friend Yuuri Kastuki, Who also happens to be the biggest Viktor fanboy on the planet. 

So Phichit had a plan, a plan that would result in one of two options: Yuuri being forever in Phichits debt or the immediate dissolution of their friendship. This ultimatum was something that occurred quite often in Yuuri and Phichits relationship.

\--------------------

That’s how Yuuri finds himself sitting on a bed with his best friend and his idol playing truth or dare in front of a camera.  
It is late afternoon and being the middle of summer, still bright outside. Orange sunlight filters through the gaps in Phichits blinds, creating a soft, laid-back atmosphere. Phichit says this is the ‘aesthetic of his channel’, whatever that means.

Phichit is currently leaning forward and adjusting something on his camera. This provides Yuuri with a view of Viktor in his peripheral vision.  
It comes as no surprise that Viktor looks breathtaking and effortlessly good looking in a black, woollen sweater that hangs low around his collarbones and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. He’s leaning against the wall adjacent to Phichits bed, patting the lazy pug that rests next to him. His thin, grey hair hangs forward over his eyes hiding his face and part of Yuuri still can’t truly accept that Viktor is sitting less than a metre away from him. Of course Yuuri knew about Phichit and Viktors friendship but for many reasons, crippling anxiety included, Yuuri and Viktor could never seem to meet one another properly.

So whilst Viktor is looking calm, relaxed and completely in his element, Yuuri on the other hand is positive he looks like a sweaty tomato having a panic attack.

Stop being awkward, the silence will just get worse if you don’t say something, Yuuri thinks as he crosses his legs. What do I do with my hands? Oh god, do I put them on my knees? No, that looks stupid. Yuuri can’t help over analysing his actions, a habit he’s had since a young age and something he always does when feeling nervous. If Phichit had told Yuuri that his idol would also be in the YouTube video too then at least he would have had time to mentally prepare. Instead Phichit decided to ‘surprise’ Yuuri again and not tell him about the other most requested guest. 

Yuuri can feel his face burning up. If he doesn’t at least become a little more comfortable with Viktor before they start filming he’ll make a fool of himself in front of all of Phichits subscribers and even worse; Viktor himself.  
“I’ll be right back guys, sorry! I need to change the memory card” Phichit says, quickly leaping out of his spot on the bed and running out of the room. 

Damn Phichit. 

Yuuri runs a shaky hand through his black hair and adjusts the blue glasses that always frame his face, finally looking at Viktor directly. He opens his mouth but before he can think of something to say Viktor speaks for him. 

“You look a bit nervous Yuuri, we’ve both skated in front of thousands of people at the grand prix final so surely there’s no reason to be shy in front of Phichits audience? “ Viktors voice is light and he gives a reassuring smile but this only causes Yuuri’s heart to beat faster. 

Yuuri knows it’s impossible for Viktor to not know of his existence since they’ve both in the skating world, still he feels surprised anyone would actually remember him.  
“Yes, you’re right” Yuuri says but his voice comes out quieter than he intended and making eye contact has suddenly become a foreign concept but at least he still said something.  
Yep, this one is definitely dissolution of friendship.

“And you’ve been on Phichits channel plenty of times, I’m sure the viewers love you” Viktor says cheerfully. This time Yuuri manages to glance up at Viktor and notices his cheeks have become slightly pink but regardless of that, the man is still at a level of composure Yuuri can’t even hope to achieve.  
What viktors just said finally processes in Yuuri’s mind and if his face wasn’t red before then it definitely is now. 

“Oh you watch Phichits videos?” Yuuri squeaks. Please tell me he hasn’t watched the video where Phichit does my makeup or the one where we read fanfiction, PLEASE DON’T LET IT BE THE ONE WHERE WE READ FANFICTION.

As if Viktor can read Yuuri’s thoughts, a look of amusement takes over his features and his pink lips pull into a smirk.  
“Of course, I’ve watched all of Phichits videos since he started his channel, I’ll always support him regardless of career choice.” Viktor says, his voice sounding on the edge of smug. 

“M-me too” Yuuri says, or at least he thinks he said that, to his own ears it mostly sounded like a whole lot of stuttering and a jumble of sounds.

The fanfiction video is in one word infamous, it is the mother of thousands of gif sets, Tumblr fan accounts, reaction pictures and fandom jokes. The video itself even spawned fanfiction of its own. It humiliates Yuuri to his core, the only reason he hasn’t demanded Phichit to take it down is because he knows how heartbroken the fans would be to lose such a classic and beloved part of the fandom.

The video, uploaded three years ago, consisted of the two boys reading fanfiction to one another about themselves and someone they know. For example: a celebrity, a friend or a figure skater and even in some cases; fanfiction about Yuuri and Phichit together. The video starts off quite innocently with the two laughing and reminiscing as they read a story about what could have happened to their lives if they actually made it onto the podium together at the grand prix final.  
It doesn’t take long for it to take a drastic turn, to be precise, it takes 4.37 minutes for this turn to take place as the two characters go back to a hotel room and give oral to one another. Yes, that was disgusting but not as disgusting as the sickeningly sweet story about Yuuri and JJ going on a carnival date together and winning stuffed animals for each other. It’s all fun and fluff until somehow it turns into a kinky Watersports situation. Yuuri never thought in his life, he would read a story about JJ peeing on him in a Ferris wheel.

Worst of all, the one thing Yuuri wishes he could erase from history and time, the single moment that Yuuri recalls in a blurred flashback as he currently sits on a bed next to victor, this monster he remembers as he’s just found out that victor has seen the fanfiction video, was the beautifully written, NSFW, 4k word fic, titled “Viktuuri on Ice”. 

“Sorry about that, guys!” Phichit says sounding a little out of breathe as he finally takes his place on the bed once more. Phichit inserts the memory card, turns the camera on and immediately starts filming before Yuuri even has a chance to remove the humiliated expression from his face. 

Phichit starts off the video with his friendly greetings and funny introductions and Yuuri can’t help the fond smile he can feel on his face the whole time. He could never stay mad at his best friend, even if he sometimes pushes Yuuri into socially awkward situations. Yuuri knows that’s just Phichits way of trying to get him to try new things and leave his comfort zone. 

As the video progresses, Yuuri can feel himself becoming more comfortable and laughing quite often too. So Viktor Nikiforov is not only good looking, kind, an amazing figure skater but also funny too? Life isn’t fair. 

So far, Phichits subscribers haven’t sent in any truths or dares that are too crazy but Yuuri has learnt not to trust the first 4.37 minutes of Phichits videos. The original video idea had strayed slightly off course at this point as the trio mostly played with Phichits pug and answered Would You Rather’s from twitter. At one point, a subscriber dared Yuuri to paint Viktors nails, which was probably the most exciting moment of his life. 

Swapping places with Phichit on the bed, Viktor wordlessly places a hand on Yuuri’s knee. It is entirely impossible to ignore the fact that Viktors thin hand is soft, and perfectly encompasses Yuuri’s knee. Yuuri then proceeds to Shakely apply lavender purple to Viktors nails and try not to concentrate on the fact he can feel Viktors breathe tickling his face and how it makes the hair on his body stand up. 

“Viktor, Yuuri! Look who sent us a dare” Phichit says excitedly but neither of the boys can read what he’s so flustered about because of how much he waves his phone about. 

“We can’t see your phone if you won’t sit still” Yuuri sighs as he stops painting Viktors nails and looks towards Phichit. Viktor’s annoyance at the fact his and Yuuri’s nails painting session was interrupted is evident as he shoots Phichit a glare over his shoulder. Yuuri can feel his stomach turning from the realisation that such a simple action could make his breathe catch in his throat and his heart race. 

“Okay, I’ll read it out” Phichit says between giggles as he sits up straight. He clears his throat and begins; “I dare Yuuri Kastuki to apologise to me and to Viktor and also anyone who had to witness his ugliness that evening, particularly the pole dancing and for forcing me (AGAINST MY WILL) into a dance off with him Also, PHICHIT I MISS YOU SOO MUCH, WHEN WILL I BE ON YOUR CHANNEL AGAIN?! :( .” 

“Aw! Yuri Plisetsky, you adorable boy. I promise next time you’re in town we’ll definitely film together again.” Phichit cooed towards the camera. But Yuuri’s mind had gone, for what felt like the hundredth time today, completely blank. Dance off? Pole dancing? Yuuri felt puzzled and slightly stressed; he had absolutely no idea what this small Russian was angry about. The other Yuri’s message seemed to make perfect sense to Viktor and Phichit as they both watch Yuuri amusingly.

“What’s he talking about?” Yuuri says slowly, looking between the boys and their mischievous grins.

“It’s nothing for you to worry about Yuuri!” Viktor says between giggles, pulling Yuuri into a suffocating hug. Yuuri feels his face collide with Viktors chest and he can’t stop the dying fanboy, half-squeal, half-choke noise his throat makes. This makes Phichit fall back on the bed in a fit of laughs.

\---------------------

That evening as Phichit scrolls through his twitter, he can’t help feeling giddy for his best friend as he notices #Viktuuri filling up his timeline. He closes his laptop and stretches his arms, yes, this definitely isn’t the last plan he’ll make for Yuuri and Viktor.


End file.
